powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Damon Henderson
Damon Henderson is Galaxy Green of the [[Galaxy Rangers|'Galaxy Rangers']]. He is also referred to as Green Galaxy Ranger or Lost Galaxy Green Ranger - variations on his in-show label, though the latter is more in reference to the show than a proper label. History Lost Galaxy Damon was a senior mechanic on the Astro Megaship before Kai Chen took the ship to Mirinoi to save Mike Corbett and the future Galaxy Rangers (Kendrix, Leo and Maya). Damon's wisecracking and playful nature can be deceiving. Although he is always ready with a quick comeback or witty remark, he takes his job as the Green Ranger very seriously. A top-notch mechanic, Damon's knowledge of the Astro Megaship is an invaluable asset to the team. His training as an amateur boxer gives him an extra edge when fighting the forces of evil. In Turn Up the Volume, Damon competes with a rival named Baxter for the position of Chief Mechanic of Terra Venture. Baxter wins by stealing Damon's designs for an Ultrasonic Transmitter to defeat Decibat, but the designs aren't complete and the machine fails when Baxter attempts to use it on the monster. Damon covers for Baxter and helps him fix the machine to defeat Decibat. Afterwards, Baxter apologizes and gives Damon the job but he changes his mind when he learns he has to do paperwork and wear a suit. Instead, Damon allows Baxter to have the job so he can focus on fixing things. In Lightspeed Rescue, after Trakeena survived her final battle with the Galaxy Rangers in Journey's End, Damon joined his teammates and helped the Lightspeed Rangers defeat her once and for all. He fought alongside Joel Rawlings, his Green Ranger successor and the Green Lightspeed Ranger. He returns to Mirinoi. Legacy of Power The Galaxy Rangers were featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce Damon was helping the residents of Harwood County before reuniting with his fellow Galaxy Rangers to fight the Armada. He was one of the Rangers who saluted the Mega Rangers. He once again returns to Mirinoi. Galaxy Green - Lights of Orion= Zords *Condor Galactabeast Arsenal *Lights of Orion Armor *Quasar Saber *Transdagger - Trans Blaster *Quasar Launcher Appearances: LG Episode 13-17, 19-45, LR Episode 30 }} Ranger Key The Green Lost Galaxy Ranger Key is Damon's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Jake Holling (Super Megaforce Green) who uses it to fight as the Green Lost Galaxy Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Lost Galaxy Rangers while fighting Matacore. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Lost Galaxy Rangers while fighting Gorgax. Notes *Damon is the first Ranger whose civilian profession is a mechanic, followed by Flynn McAllistair. *Damon is the first Ranger and the only Green Ranger with the elemental power of wind, followed by Shane Clarke, Vida Rocca and Mia. *Damon's playful, wisecracking nature contrasts with his Sentai counterpart Hayate, who was cool-headed and serious, similar to Kai Chen, Dillon and Jen as well as second-in-command for Ryouma. *Damon's personality is very similar to Kai's Sentai counterpart, Gouki. *Damon is the first Green Ranger who started and finished his entire run as a Green Ranger; all three of his predecessors (Tommy Oliver, Adam Park and Carlos Vallerte) alternated from Green to another color during their runs as Power Rangers. Appearances **Episode 10: The Sunflower Search **Episode 11: Silent Sleep **Episode 12: Orion Rising **Episode 13: Orion Returns **Episode 14: Shark Attack **Episode 15: Redemption Day **Episode 16: Destined for Greatness **Episode 17: Stolen Beauty **Episode 18: The Rescue Mission **Episode 19: The Lost Galactabeasts, Part 1 **Episode 20: The Lost Galactabeasts, Part 2 **Episode 21: Heir to the Throne **Episode 22: An Evil Game **Episode 23: Memories of Mirinoi **Episode 24: Green Courage **Episode 25: Blue to the Test **Episode 26: Mean Wheels Mantis **Episode 27: Loyax' Last Battle **Episode 28: A Red Romance **Episode 29: The Chameliac Warrior **Episode 30: To The Tenth Power **Episode 31: The Power of Pink **Episode 32: Protect the Quasar Saber **Episode 33: Facing the Past **Episode 34: Turn Up the Volume **Episode 35: Enter the Lost Galaxy **Episode 36: Beware the Mutiny **Episode 37: Grunchor on the Loose **Episode 38: Until Sunset **Episode 39: Dream Battle **Episode 40: Hexuba's Graveyard **Episode 41: Raise the Titanisaur **Episode 42: Escape the Lost Galaxy **Episode 43: Journey's End, Part 1 **Episode 44: Journey's End, Part 2 **Episode 45: Journey's End, Part 3 * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue **Episode 30: Trakeena's Revenge, Part 2 * Power Rangers Dino Thunder **Episode 4: Legacy of Power * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also *Kenji Asuka - The first Sentai Ranger to be Green for an entire series. References Henderson, Damon Henderson, Damon Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Wind-elemental PR Ranger Category:Light-elemental PR Ranger Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:GSA Category:PR Bird-themed Rangers